1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a flat extension cord. More particularly, the invention relates to a flat extension cord that provides electrical power and/or signal communication interconnectivity in an easy-to-use, portable device that prevents snaggled wires and tripping. The invention further relates to a retractable extension cord that provides electrical power and/or signal communication interconnectivity to a device much like a tape measure. The invention also relates to a housing for a retractable extension cord where the housing utilizes rotary structure for extending or retracting the cord.
2. Description of Related Art
With the advent of remote access communication and portable computing devices, there is a need to provide reliable electrical power to these devices in a convenient fashion. Coupled with the need for reliable and convenient electrical power, is the need provide reliable and convenient data communication connections for these devices. The rising market for laptop computers alone attests to this need.
Commensurate with the need for reliable and convenient power and data communication connections, is the need for mobile and efficient peripheral devices such as printers and scanners. Mobile and efficient, in this sense, typically means small and light-weight. Additionally, there is a need to provide ergonomically designed devices that do not inhibit or interfere with users, or adversely affect the working environment.
Currently, when a laptop computer user wants to plug the computer into an electrical outlet and/or a data outlet (e.g., a network data port or a telephone jack), the user must run a power extension cord to the computer along with a separate data line cord. Because these cords may be bulky and loose, they can become entangled. The cords can also be a hazard to pedestrians who may trip over the cords, causing injury, or may pull the computer onto the floor, causing equipment damage. In a meeting where everyone brings a laptop, the resultant tangle of wires is downright hazardous.
Ergonomically designed extension cords are known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 4,780,994 discloses a flat extension cord for use under carpet. However, this device is not retractable into a housing and, because it is placed under the carpet, it is not readily portable. Additionally, this device does not include data transmission lines.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,590,749 ('749 patent) and 5,701,981 ('981 patent) disclose retractable cords and housings. The '749 patent discloses a spring-biased, retractable reel within a housing, wherein an electrical cord is wound around the reel. The '981 patent also discloses a spring-biased, retractable reel within a housing, wherein an electrical cord is wound around the reel. However, neither of these patents discloses a multi-functional, substantially flat extension cord for providing both power and data transmission to a device.
Thus, there is a need to provide a mobile, light-weight device that can connect portable communication and computing devices to an electrical power source and/or a data communication source. The device should allow a variable length of cord to be utilized to prevent a personnel or equipment hazard. The device also should be robust enough to withstand frequent and numerous "plugging" and "unplugging" events, and the handling and displacement associated with transportation.